Boku Ga Mamoru
by setan merah
Summary: Awal pertemuan mereka disebuah taman kota di tengah malam dinginnya salju. Gadis itu terlihat bagai salju, putih, dingin dan penuh kesedihan. Berbanding terbalik dengan si namja bagai matahari, begitu ceria, cerah, dan bersinar. Matahari yang akan mencairkan salju. Dapatkah mereka bersatu, saling melindungi. Aku akan melindungimu Do Kyungsoo. GS/KAISOO/RnR/DLDR.


**Author : **_**Setan Merah (Kisaragi)**_

"_**Boku Ga Mamoru – I Will Protect You**_**"**

**Rate : **_**T**_

**Cast : **_**Kaisoo**_

**GENDERSWITCH (YANG GAK SUKA KELUAR SAJA!)**

**Jika ada kemiripan cerita tolong jangan dimirip-miripkan, karena cerita ini terinspirasi dari berbagai kisah hidup, drama, ftv, sinetron, anime, movie, mv, pv, hingga mp3. Kkkkkk XD**

**Happy Watching ups, Reading XD !**

**Chapter 1**

Hidup sebatang kara tidaklah mudah, tidak memiliki orang tua bahkan saudara. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan melindungi dan membela kita, tidak ada saudara yang akan menyayangi dan bermain dengan kita, tidak ada kakek nenek yang selalu merindukan kita dan menasehati kita penuh kasih sayang.  
Hidup sebatang kara merupakan cobaan yang paling menyakitkan, menjalani hidup sendirian tanpa seorang pendamping. Mencoba untuk tetap bertahan menantang dunia yang tidak pernah adil dalam kesendirian tanpa belas kasih. Menantang cakrawala di peraduan tertinggi. Merasakan kehampaan udara yang menyesakkan.

~(o_o )~ ~( o_o)~

Seorang _yeoja _sedang duduk diatas sebuah ayunan sebuah taman kota. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _yeoja _itududuk di taman kota tengah malam tanpa seorang teman menemaninya.

"Haah~ malam ini sungguh dingin…" Yeoja itu bergumam. Jelas saja bukankah sekarang musim dingin? -_-

Yeoja itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar hangat. Dia memang bodoh kurasa. Bukannya menghangatkan tubuh didalam rumahnya dia malah duduk ditaman tengah malam dengan pakaian tebal dan syal merah melingkari lehernya.

Yeoja itu masih menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan teratur, dia sadar udara diluar rumahnya memang sangat dingin dan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah suatu hal yang berbahaya, dia mengetahui itu semua, tapi entah apa yang membuat yeoja itu tetap bertahan di taman, seolah dia sedang menantikan kehadiran seseorang yang entah itu jodohnya atau bukan.

"_Pergi kemana dia! Kau, cepat temukan dia!"_

"_Suara namja? Ogh! Mereka berlarian, tidak hanya seorang." _Inilah suara hati si yeoja yang tengah duduk di taman sendirian.

Terdengar beberapa langkah orang-orang yang berlari. mereka terdengar terburu-buru dan berlarian. Bukankah itu bahaya baginya yang seorang yeoja?

"_Kalian cari dia disekitar taman. Kau dan yang lainnya cari disebelah sana!"_

Yeoja itu bergerak untuk bangkit dari ayunan. Dia sedikit berlari keluar taman, tapi rencana kabur dari para '_orang-orang' _itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya dan membekap mulutnya, seseorang itu membawa si yeoja bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

"Ssssttt.. disini ada orang-orang." Sebuah suara dibelakang yeoja itu mengintrupsi agar si yeoja tidak berisik atau melakukan hal bodoh.

"mmmmpppbbb.." yeoja itu berusaha untuk melawan seseorang dibelakangnya. Sayang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan seseorang dibelakangnya. "apa yang dilakukan orang ini? _Omma, Appa."_

"_Kalian sudah mencari disemua sisi?"  
"…..."_

"_Sial, kemana perginya. Cepat cari diblok sebelah!"_

Setelah seseorang dibelakang yeoja itu merasa keadaan cukup aman, dia melepas bekapannnya dari si yeoja.

"Haaah~ apa yang kau. . . OMO!"

"Sssssstttt. . jangan berteriak! Kita tidak tahu apakah kondisinya benar-benar aman atau belum."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Yeoja itu segera bangkit dan keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Mian, nona. Aku sedang di kejar-kejar oleh pengawal ayahku." Seseorang itupun ikut keluar dari persembunyian.

"Itu urusanmu, kenapa kau harus membekap mulutku? Kita tidak saling mengenal, bukan? Seharusnya kau tidak membekap mulutku dan menyeretku ikut bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak sepertimu. Kau " "Cukup nona." Ocehan dari si yeoja mengalir begitu saja bagai sungai ciliwung terhenti begitu saja.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" Geram si yeoja

"Oh God! Dengarkan penjelasanku nona, aku secara gerak reflek membekap mulutmu dan membawamu ikut bersembunyi denganku. Itu merupakan tindakan yang wajar dilakukan oleh manusia sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri."

"Ckckck, jangan mengada-ada. Dasar namja aneh!" Nah, kita sudah tahu, rupanya seseorang itu berjenis kelamin _namja._

"Ya Ya YA! Kau mau pergi kemana?" Namja itu menarik tangan si yeoja yang sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.  
"Lepaskan tanganku!" ucap si yeoja sakartis

"Ya, kau ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Si yeoja memutar bola matanya jengah "Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba si namja melepas tangan si yeoja dan bersimpuh didepan si yeoja dan berpose seakan dia meminta permohonan pada si yeoja.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berdiri." Si yeoja segera menarik si namja untuk berdiri namun gagal. "Tidak, aku tidak akan berdiri sampai kau mau menolongku."

"HAH! Apa-apaan itu, kenapa juga aku harus menolongmu? Terserah kau saja, aku pergi!"

Lagi, namja itu menahan kepergian si yeoja "HEI! Lepaskan kakiku!" nada dalam ucapan si yeoja mulai meninggi. "TIDAK, hingga kau mau menolongku!"

~(o_o )~ ~(o_o )~

"Praaaang!"

Sebuah gelas telah menabrak dinding ruang berwarna coklat itu. Serpihan gelas serta beberapa cairan wishky jatuh kelantai. Warna merah di wajah si namja menandakan jika namja itu tengah marah besar, tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi kursi yang didudukinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia mendengar sebuah kabar yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kabar yang membuatnya semakin terperosok (mungkin) yang pasti itu bukanlah kabar gembira.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?" ucapnya masih dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Iya tuan, saya sudah memastikannya dengan baik."

"Jadi dia memberikan semuanya kepada anak itu, bahkan dia tidak mengingatku sedikitpun? Tidak meninggalkan apapun untukku. Hanya sebuah permintaan yang menyebalkan. Cih! Kau pikir kau siapa hah!"

Si namja entah sedang berkata dengan siapa atau sedang bermonolog yang pasti dapat kita ketahui, namja itu merasa berita buruk berdampak bencana baginya.

..

..

**SETAN MERAH**

**..**

**..**

"Kau tidak bisa makan dengan baik ya?" tegur si yeoja, orang yang di tegur hanya melirik sejenak pada si yeoja dan berkata "hehe"

"Tuan, pelan-pelan saja makannya." Kini si bibi ikut menegur si tuan yang sedang dan si tuan hanya mengangguk.

"_Mian, mian_.. aku benar-benar kelaparan. Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri pada bibi baik hati ini." Namja itu bangkit dari kursinya hendak memberi salam pada bibi yang tadi menegurnya. "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu dengan bibi baik hati. Hehe"

Si bibi ikut tersenyum, "Ne, tuang Jongin. Anda bisa memanggil saya Bibi Park, saya adalah kepala pelayan rumah ini. Ehmmm . . apakah Tuan Jongin teman Nona Kyungsoo?"

"_teman?"_

"TIDAK/YA" ucap Kim Jongin dan nona yang disebut Kyungsoo. "Dia bukan temanku bi, dia itu namja aneh yang tidak tahu diri." Sanggah Kyungsoo pada kepala pelayannya

"Jangan begitu Kyungie, kita kan memang teman. Kenapa kau bersikap kasar padaku?"

"Cih! Jangan memanggil namaku dengan akrab begitu. Sejak kapan kita berteman."

Sebelum Jongin sempat perkataan Kyungsoo Bibi Park mencegah dengan sebuah deheman "Ehem, maaf nona. .tuan .. saya akan kembali beristirahat, tuan Jongin anda sudah tahu kamar anda bukan? Jika anda sudah selesai dengan makanan anda, cukup tinggalkan disini saja, saya sudah berpesan pada seorang maid untuk membersihkannya. Nona Kyung saya permisi dulu."

"Ne, terimakasih bi. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"Ne, Bibi Park _khamsahamnida, _maaf sudah merepotkan." Tambah Jongin mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ye.. ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya. Nona dan tuan tidak perlu sungkan."

Bibi Park meninggalkan dua sejoli ralat mereka berdua tidak bisa disebut sebagai sejoli yang sedang memadu kasih, lihat saja ekspresi si yeoja yang merasa sebal hingga rasanya ingin membasmi mahluk dihadapannya itu. Dikira si Jongin kecoa kali ya dibasmi pake baygon seprot bakal musnah XD

Berbanding terbalik dengan si namja, dia terlihat santai(?) makan dengan lahap dan terlihat begitu menikmati hidangan dihadapannya –bukan Kyungsoo, tapi makanan lezat- wajahnya begitu mupeng melihat ayam goring tersaji di atas meja, bahkan sudah 5 ekor ups potong ayam goreng yang meluncur kedalam perut sixpacknya.

"Soo, fumawo fudah mau menoyongku" ucap Jongin dengan mulut penuh makanan "Telan dulu makananmu bodoh! Setelah ini kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Ku tunggu di ruang sebelah sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah ruangan berpintu dua berwarna coklat dengan ukiran naga d tengahnya.

"Ne, ne.. paypay. Hehe" Jongin melanjutkan ritual '_ayo makan ayam goring bersama Jongin'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tengah duduk di ruang kerja miliknya (dulu miliknya ayahnya). Ya dulu ruangan itu adalah ruangan kerja milik ayahnya, belum lama ini ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, tidak hanya itu ayahnya juga membawa ibunya pergi bersama, pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Di ruangan itu terpajang sebuah foto berukuran besar, foto keluarga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo anak satu-satunya dikeluarga, kedua orang tuanya juga anak tunggal. (Kayanya doyan banget sama keluarga anak tunggal si author?)

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan itu dan kini matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto dalam figura diatas meja kerjanya. Terlihat di dalam foto itu terdapat foto dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo mengusapkan jarinya diatas foto itu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, namun kesedihan terlihat jelas dimatanya. Bagaimana tidak, ayah ibunya pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya sendirian. Meninggalkan semua beban yang harus ditanggungnya sendiri tanpa ada lagi nasehat dari mereka, tanpa ada lagi perlindungan dari mereka, tanpa ada lagi kasih sayang dari mereka.

Kyungsoo akan terus terbawa dalam lamunan dan rasa sakitnya jika saja Jongin tidak mengetuk pintu dan menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan.

Kyungsoo sadar ada seseorang yang masuk ruangan itu, dengan segera dia meletakkan foto itu dalam kondisi tertutup, "kau sudah selesai dengan ayam gorengmu?"

Jongin tertawa "tentu saja sudah, aku sangat kenyang sekarang. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Jongin, '_dasar pemuda tidak tahu diri, seenaknya saja duduk.' _Kesal Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Seharusnya tanpa aku bertanya pun kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya tepat diseberang kursi Jongin.

"Aaa! Baiklah, sebenarnya mereka adalah pengawal ayahku. Aku baru kembali dari Amerika, sudah 4hari aku tinggal di hotel dan tidak kembali kerumah, tapi mereka menemukanku di Hotel. Aku tidak ingin kembali kerumah maka dari itu aku kabur dari mereka. Aku lupa membawa semua barangku termasuk dompet dan ponsel, jadi aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan temanku. Aku terus berlari hingga bertemu denganmu, kupikir kau melihatku bersembunyi dan berniat memberi tahu mereka tentang keberadaanku, rupanya aku salah menduga, hehe, tapi karena dugaanku yang salah kini aku mendapatkan makan bahkan tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Jadi aku tidak menyesal melakukan itu semua." Jongin merentangkan tubuhnya, memberikan kenyamanan pada tubuhnya efek dikejar-kejar pengawalnya masih terasa.

"DASAR! Kau harus membayar semuanya, tidak gratis tinggal disini. Lantas siapa nama ayahmu?" balas Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau menanyakan nama ayahku? Kau ingin melapor pada ayahku jika aku berada dirumahmu lalu kau meminta bayaran begitu kan?"

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo melempar namja dihadapannya itu dengan batu bata atau menyumpal mulutnya dengan handuk basah.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu asal usulmu, bisa saja kau mengarang cerita. Mereka bukan pengawal ayahmu melainkan penagih hutang. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan renterir dan. ."

"YA YA YA! Aku ini namja baik-baik, kau tidak tahu aku mendapatkan nilai kelulusan diantara mahasiswa yang lulus di Universitasku, disamping itu aku ini satu-satunya namja diangkatanku yang lulus lebih cepat dan sekarang kau bilang namja sepertiku ini namja yang tengah dikejar-kejar rentenir? _Appa_ku tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya mati kelaparan, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo merasa harus bersabar menghadapi namja bernama Kim Jongin itu, namja ini suka sekali memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan itu menambah kekesalan Kyungsoo pada namja dihadapannya.

"Kau suka sekali memotong perkataan lawan bicaramu ya? Sudahlah jangan mengarang cerita yang tidak-tidak, cepat sebutkan nama ayahmu dan besok aku akan mengkonfirmasi bahwa ceritamu itu benar atau tidak. Jika kau masih ingin tinggal disini, jangan coba-coba untuk menyembunyikan identitas ayahmu."

"_Gurae gurae_, aku akan memberitahumu siapa ayahku. Ayahku Kim Su Ho dan ibuku Kim Yi Xing. Aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Kim Baek Hyun, sepertinya dia seumuran denganmu. Kau baru lulus dari Senior High School kan?"

"Tidak perlu tahu tentangku. Oke cukup, kau boleh pergi."

"Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahu appa tentangku bukan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "YA! Do Kyungsoo, kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahu ayahku kan?" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya "Cepat jawab, kau janji kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam "Iya, tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahu ayahmu."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Kyungsoo untuk melakukan sesuatu pada tangannya "Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Ayo lakukan janji kelingking agar kau tidak melanggar janjimu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Sudahlah, aku berjanji, sekarang kau pergilah." Usir Kyungsoo sedikit tidak halus. Jongin membantah "Tidak sebelum kita melakukan janji kelingking."

Kini Kyungsoo mendecih, "Kau ini suka sekali memaksa dan mengancam. Jika aku tidak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memegang kakiku selama 30 menit seperti tadi?"

Jongin tertawa kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya, "aku akan membuat tangan kita selalu bersama. Lihat ini." Jongin menunjukkan sebuah borgol yang entah kenapa bisa keluar dari kantong (ajaibnya?) kaya doraemon aja -_-

"Darimana benda itu kau dapatkan? Dasar namja gila kekanak-kanakkan!" Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Jongin mengeluarkan borgol _'darimana benda itu asalnya, jangan-jangan dia psycho?'_

"Tidak penting darimana benda ini kudapat, ayo cepat janji kelingking atau borgol." Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan berat hati melakukan janji jari kelingking dengan Jongin.

"Nah, begitu dong. Ada gunanya juga aku mencuri ini dari pengawal _appa_. Baiklah aku pergi tidur duluan. Kau jangan tidur terlalu larut. _Jalja _Kyungie." Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman.

Saat Jongin sudah menutup pintu, Kyungsoo tersenyum "Hn, _jalja_" ucapnya lirih "dasar namja gila kekanak-kanakkan." tambahnya.

**.**

**.**

_**Setan Merah **_

**.**

**.**

Anak laki-laki semata wayang keluarga Kim menghilang, Kim Su Ho tidak bisa tidur mendengar kabar dari bawahannya bahwa Jongin berhasil lolos dari pengejaran mereka. '_Sial! Kemana anak nakal itu. Bisa-bisanya dia lolos begitu saja.'_

"_Yeobo?" _panggil si istri Kim Yi Xing pada sang suami yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah Jongin, Kim Su Ho. "Ne chagi?"

"Jongin belum juga ditemukan? _Aissh,_ kemana anak itu pergi. Bukankah dia tidak membawa ponsel dan dompetnya?" ucap sang ibu yang merasa khawatir pada anaknya.

"Benar, dia tidak mungkin bisa menyewa hotel ah tidak bahkan untuk membeli makanan saja pasti dia tidak akan bisa _Yeobo._" Imbuh si istri membayangkan kondisi anaknya.

Su Ho berjalan mendekati istrinya, memeluk istrinya "Tenanglah sayang, jika dia butuh uang dia pasti keluar dari persembunyiaannya."

"Hikss, _yeobo_. Kita batalkan saja rencana kita jika Jongin memang tidak menginginkannya. _Otte yeobo_?" pinta sang istri penuh pengharapan. "Dasar! Anak itu suka sekali mengambil kesimpulan tanpa menanyakan semuanya padaku, kita harus mendiskusikannya dengan Jongin sayang. Aku harus berbicara dengannya. Jika dia terus-terussan kabur tanpa menghadapi kenyataan dia tidak akan dewasa sayang. Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya."

Yi Xing merasa sedikit bersalah, dia memang memanjakan anak laki-lakinya itu bahkan terlalu memanjakan, wajar saja jika sedikit lebih kekanak-kanakan.

**.**

**.**

_**Setan Merah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo sudah berada di kantornya, pagi ini dia perlu mengkonfirmasi banyak hal. Selain urusan kantor dia juga harus mencari tahu siapa KIM JONGIN sebenarnya. Ya dia harus tahu siapa namja itu, siapa keluarganya.

Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobilnya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada _parker valet_. Setiap pegawainya menyapa dirinya. Sebelum Kyungsoo memasuki ruangannya dia berhenti dihadapan sekretarisnya. Saat Kyungsoo hendak bertanya,

"Selamat pagi _Sajjang-nim_, Nona Kim berada di dalam ruangan anda."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

Ya, sekretarisnya itu harus tahu apa yang diinginkan atasannya, harus tahu apa kebiasaan bosnya. Begitu pikiran Kyungsoo _'Good'._

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangannya, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan meletakkan tas jinjingnya. Sekretaris pribadi yang bernama Min Soek memang berada di dalam ruangannya.  
"Selamat pagi Kyungie. ."

"Selamat pagi Minnie. ."

Heran kenapa mereka begitu akrab? Tentu saja, mereka ini teman sejak kecil, satu sekolah, teman seperjuangan, teman masa _low class_ hingga _high class _maksudnya dari TK-sekarang gitu.

"Kudengar dari Bibi Park, semalam kau membawa teman namjamu? Sejak kapan kau memiliki teman seorang namja?" tanya Min Soek penuh tuntutan nan selidik.

Kyungsoo mendesah, "Cepat sekali berita itu sampai padamu, _eoh_? Sebelum kuceritakan tolong kau cari tahu informasi tentang pasangan suami istri Kim Su Ho dan Kim Yi Xing lalu anak mereka Kim Jongin dan Kim Baek Hyun." Titah Kyungsoo

"Tunggu! Rasanya nama-nama itu tidak asing bagiku. Ehmmm.." Min Soek bergumam sambil memikirkan nama-nama yang menurutnya tidak asing itu.

"Sudah tidak perlu kau pikirkan, suruh saja Michael untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang mereka. Ku tunggu saat makan siang nanti. Sekarang bacakan apa jadwalku hari ini."

Min Soek segera membuka buku agendanya, namun gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, kau mencoba untuk menghindar dari pertanyaanku bukan? Kau belum menjawab siapa namja yang semalam kau bawa pulang kerumah. Apakah dia namja errhmm." Min Soek ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Namja apa? Maksudmu namja pemuas wanita?" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa dosa

"Aisssssh! Kau ini, kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?" Min Soek menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya bahwa perempuan yang bernama Kyungsoo ini adalah temannya.

"Tidak akan, ruangan ini kedap suara, kecuali jika ada penyadap suara disini. Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban atas rasa penasaranmu karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa namja itu. Nanti jika aku sudah tahu aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tenang saja Minni-_ah._"

Min Soek, membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, "Kau tidak mengenal namja itu? Lalu kenapa kau membawa namja itu kerumahmu. YA! Kau sudah gila."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Untuk itu aku menyuruhmu mencari tahu siapa Kim Jongin dan keluarganya bukan? Kau saja tidak memberiku informasi itu bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan padamu siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"MWO?! Jadi namanya Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja padanya, Aissssh~ merepotkan sekali." Protes Min Soek "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menasehatiku untuk tidak dengan mudahnya pada orang lain."

Min Soek menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya _'Pabbo! Aku salah bicara'_ runtuknya dalam hati. "_Mian_ Kyungie-_ah_.. Baiklah, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Michael. Kau bisa menikmati teh pagimu. Nikmatilah tehmu sayang."

**.**

**.**

_**Setan Merah**_

**.**

**.**

_Aku harus membuat rencana, aku tidak terima jika diperlakukan seperti ini, bisa-bisanya dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu menyesal meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu, padaku. Ini keuntungan bagiku karena kau meninggalkan itu semua bagiku. Sebelum dia sempat menikmati itu semua, aku akan mengambil apa yang sudah kau bangun, anggap saja itu sebagai bentuk terima kasihmu padaku. Aku akan sangat senang menerima tanda terima kasihmu._

_Berbahagialah kau disana, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku bahkan melarangku sekalipun. Cukup selama ini kau memperlakukanmu semaumu. Kini saatnya untukku mengambil alih seluruh peranmu dan aku akan memerannya dengan sangat baik. Tidak seperti dirimu yang bodoh itu._

_Terkutuklah kau telah membuatku seperti ini, sayangnya aku tidak bodoh. Kau tahu? Aku ini lebih pintar darimu, bukankah itu sudah terbukti. Hahaha_

_Kau tidak akan bisa menyombongkan dirimu lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa semena-mena padaku lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa mengaturku lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa menyuruhku lagi. Kau. Kau. Kau tidak akan bisa. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa._

_Aku yang berkusasa disini. Aku akan melakukan segalanya. Aku akan merebut milikmu. Aku akan menghancurkan mimpimu. Aku akan memiliki segalanya. Aku lebih pantas, bukankah aku lebih hebat darimu. Aku akan memiliki segalanya lihatlah. Lihatlah, aku lebih hebat darimu. Lihatlah. AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIMU KAU DENGAR ITU HAH!_

**.**

**.**

_**Setan Merah**_

**.**

**.**

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuk."

"Ada apa? Kenapa harus mengetuk pintu segala. Tidak seperti dirimu saja."

"Dengar, aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya. Aku sudah tahu siapa Kim Jongin, Kyuuuung."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Setan merah (kisaragi)**


End file.
